My Hour Of Need
by fangirl4949
Summary: Sometimes heroes need rescuing for a change, good thing Len was close by when Barry needed him. Barry is struggling with a meta-human he can't seem to beat, but luckily for him, his boyfriend comes to the rescue. Coldflash
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes heroes need rescuing for a change. Good thing Len was close by when Barry needed him. Coldflash. Please review!**

* * *

Leonard Snart loved his sister, he really did. But he really couldn't care less about her constant prying into his love life.

They were out buying coffee at Jitters when Lisa once again started asking about his boyfriend of two months. Unfortunately for her, all she knows is that he is the Flash and not much else. Len was still feeling smug about the whole situation if he was honest. Knowing Scarlet's identity was very useful, and when that turned into meetings on how to keep their deal, and when those meetings became rendezvous and the rendezvous became a fully committed relationship, Len couldn't help but being smug about the whole thing.

They became official two months ago after an extended love-making session ended with the two resting in Len's bed. Barry had found out he was a cuddler after their first rendezvous but Barry laughingly assured him he was still manly despite being a cuddler and that Barry enjoyed his hugs and affection just as much as Len himself loved giving him hugs and affection.

Two months ago though, their relationship developed thanks to Barry taking a leap of faith.

"Is this just sex for you?"

The question at the time had thrown Len for a loop. He wasn't usually the touchy feely kind of guy but he really wanted to make this work with the speedster, so was willing to let go for once and be honest about his feelings.

"No, it's not just sex for me. You?" Nerves trickled into the tone of his voice at the end and he waited with high anticipation on what Barry was going to say.

Barry was wearing a shy little grin, gazing up at Len with a sparkle in his eyes.

"It's not just sex for me either. Which means, I guess I can ask… Will you be my boyfriend?"

Len was shocked at his guts. His jaw dropped and he knew he was staring at Barry; the question was completely unexpected and seemingly came out of nowhere. There was a moment where the world fell away and it was just the two of them, gazing at each other Len hovering above Barry who was resting on the pillows and the silence was resounding. Len could see the tension and panic just starting to creep into Barry's eyes, so slowly swallowed and plucked up the courage to respond.

"Well Scarlet, you caught me by surprise but seeing as you're asking so nicely. How could I refuse?"

"So you're saying yes?" Barry started sitting up, the excitement brimming inside. He was quickly pushed back down on the bed by one of Len's strong hands.

"Chill out Scarlet." Len replied with his signature smirk, "But seeing as you're so eager… Yes. I will be your boyfriend."

Not a moment later Len was pulled down and landed on top of Barry, losing his breath in the process. The whole situation happened so quickly, Len highly suspected the speed force had been used. He didn't have much of a chance to suspect though as Barry quickly stole his lips in a mind-blowing kiss that took the rest of his breath away. And the rest of the night only got better for the two of them from there.

* * *

Lisa was desperately trying to find out what the Flash was like in bed and what his speed added to the whole experience. Len was very tight lipped about the whole relationship though. No way in his right mind was he going to be sharing details like that with his sister of all people. He was getting sick of the constant questions though, so decided to make his own way back to the safe house they were using this week.

"Lisa give it a rest, you're not getting any details from me. You're more likely to be more successful getting information out of him than me." He made his way to the door throwing out his half-drunk coffee on the way. "I've got something to do. See you back at the house."

And with that final statement over his shoulder, he swiftly made his exit and started walking through the back streets towards their closest safe house in the city. He was just turning into the alley he uses as a shortcut, when he started hearing the sounds of a fight happening ahead.

* * *

"The police are here Cisco; I'm gonna make my way back home. See you tomorrow."

After hearing Cisco say his goodbyes and cut off the comms link, Barry turned away from the bank robber he had just apprehended at Central City First Bank and got ready to flash back home as it had been a long patrol and he sometimes kept his Flash suit at the house if he had finished a patrol late at night or he was tired. Deciding that tonight was one of the nights he was tired as he had already apprehended two large groups of jewellery thieves before this bank robbery and gotten into a fight with a group of thugs causing a disturbance in the middle of the Central City Park after hours.

Because of how tired he was, Barry took all the shortcuts he could to get home in the shortest amount of time possible. But as he was running he could hear a woman crying and screaming for help. Knowing his night was not over; he immediately went off his chosen route and flashed into the alley the woman's screaming was coming from. When he arrived he stopped short and saw a burly man pushing a woman against the wall, holding her there with just one hand and not even looking like he was trying even though the woman was clearly struggling against his grip.

It wasn't however, until Barry sped over to the man and punched him in the face, that Barry realised he was a super strong meta-human. The punch didn't even shift the man an inch even though Barry had put a bit of the speed force behind his punch in his desperation to get the thug away from the clearly terrified woman. In fact the punch was more detrimental for the Flash than the thug as Barry felt a crack in his knuckles after making contact with an unmovable force. Cradling his hand, Barry took a few stuttering steps backwards to get a grip on the situation before him, but in the next second Barry finds himself on the ground from a fist to his temple from the meta. The punch knocks him for a loop while the meta continues to kick and beat Barry whilst he is down.

Barry realised in that moment that he needed space to reconvene. He speeds a few feet away in order to right himself and give himself a few moments to think about how to approach this fight he has gotten himself into. He gets his first proper look at the thug he is facing. Tall, well-built like a boxer, a clear contrast to Barry's slight frame. The scars on his arms and the one running along his right cheekbone clearly demonstrate he is an experienced fighter. Barry takes all this in and realises this fight isn't going to be as straight forward as he is used to. Unfortunately, this is all the reprieve he gets, as the thug is racing towards him clearly looking for a knockout.

Barry is so tired though; all the fights and punches he had received earlier that night had just piled on top of one another and were now weighing him down and slowing him to the point where his powers are not making any difference anymore. The strong meta is upon him now and Barry tries to raise a fist towards him but is undoubtedly too slow, and gets another punch to the jaw, sending him to the ground once more.

Landing flat on his back from the blow left Barry in a stupor for a few seconds, trying to shake off the pain, but those few seconds were costly and now the meta-human was leering above him ready to give a final strike to the speedster. Barry managed to force himself to roll to the side as the super-strong, unmovable meta brought his fist down aiming for Barry's face, he managed to save himself from more pain momentarily but this meta was not giving up. Barry pushed himself to his feet and turned in a crouch to face this massive guy who was clearly out to get him.

"Why are you doing this? Just give up, there's nothing for you here."

The only response he got was an angry grunt and he needed the help from the last sparks of the speed force inside him in order to dodge and duck under the next two punches being sent his way. Quickly running out of breath and ideas on how to face this foe, Barry started to worry if he was strong enough to win this fight. He could feel his strength constantly diminishing thanks to the blows he received earlier on. After that blow to his head he feels lucky to even be on his feet though he worries he won't be soon as his numerous injuries really are starting to catch up to him. His frustrations and his desperation for the fight to sway in his favour cause Barry to try once again to find out anything he can about the super-strong meta-human that won't give up.

"Who are you? Look, man, just tell me what you want. My friends and I can help you, we can work this out. We don't need to continue this."

But his words only seemed to make the meta-human angrier as he balled his fists up tightly and let out a deep-throat growl which put Barry more on edge. Suddenly without warning, the meta-human had clearly had enough and wanted to finish the fight. He came at Barry quicker than before and with more determination swinging both arms towards the speedster.

This time Barry wasn't getting up. His body was protesting against him and black spots were appearing in his vision. Trying to lift his head alone was futile as all his strength left him in that moment and he could do nothing but lie on his side moaning. Out of nowhere, his heart leaped into his throat. The sound of the cold gun shooting was echoing though the alley filling Barry with hope. How lucky he was that Len had appeared in his time of need. Thundering footsteps grew closer and noises were becoming more consistent but he couldn't make out what was going. He moaned once more and tried to shift on the ground but gave up when the shooting pain in his head just got a whole lot worse.

Len's fast-paced, frantic words became clearer once Barry realised he was no longer in danger and his adrenaline started to leave him.

"Barry! Come on Scarlet, look at me. Barry? You're alright. He's gone. I've got you."

"L-Len," Was all Barry could manage before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he became limp in Leonard's arms. He knew he was safe now.

"Barry!"

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is on its way! Get ready for some hurt/comfort as Len looks after our speedster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Barry!"

Len's heart was in his mouth once he saw Barry's eyes roll up into his head. The body of his boyfriend suddenly became limp in his arms and he tightened his grip, wanting to protect him any way he could. Len was shocked at everything that happened. He turned around the corner of the alley only moments ago to see the horrifying sight of the Flash on the ground groaning and weak with a massive giant of a man hovering over him, fist raised high, preparing to deliver a final blow. If he hadn't had his cold gun with him he didn't know what he would have done. But he still would have tried to save Barry, his Scarlet. Not helping his boyfriend in his time of need would never be an option.

Looking up now he turned to check on the brute of a man. He was still covered head to toe in ice stuck on the ground in the position he was blasted in. He could stay frozen forever for all he cared after what he had witnessed the man doing to his boyfriend. He decided to anonymously call the police on one of his spare burner phones he always had on him and left a tip letting them know where to find this criminal. After finishing the call he broke the burner phone and threw it into the depths of the alley so it couldn't be traced back to him and he turned back to his Scarlet.

Barry was covered in bruises and cuts which was remarkable in itself seeing how quickly the Flash healed thanks to the speed force. It proved that what he had caught the end of, wasn't a normal fight and unfortunately the Flash had been beaten heavily despite having his powers to back him up. Looking down at the still figure in his arms, Len let his eyes roam over the peaceful expression on Barry's face and unconsciously let his fingers run through the speedster's hair, one of his favourite things to do.

Len quickly scanned his eyes over the rest of Barry's body checking for any major injuries he needed to be aware of. Satisfied that there was nothing urgent he needed to take care of, he leaned over, gently moving one of his arms behind Barry's knees and the other arm securing itself around Barry's back. He got himself up off the floor slowly, lifting the speedster with him and Barry's head gently fell onto his shoulder. He set off walking briskly back towards his original destination, his safe house. Len stuck to the shadows and quiet alleyways for the entire journey, not wanting anyone to spy the Flash in his current state being carried by a criminal no less.

Once back at his private safe house, Len carried Barry straight upstairs to his bed and gently laid him down on it. The only visible bruise left from the Barry's fight that his powers hadn't already healed was a large green over his left temple and eye socket. It looked painful but would soon disappear just like the rest of Barry's injuries.

Len slowly stripped him of his Flash suit and got him into some sweats so he was comfortable before pulling up the sheets and tucking him in. He was finally calming down himself, having been strung up for the entire experience so far. But seeing his Scarlet now, content in his bed, sleeping peacefully, the worry drained away from him and he could finally breathe properly again. He decided to go downstairs and make some food knowing the speedster would need a lot of calories when he woke up.

* * *

He was so comfortable right now, like lying on a cloud. Barry turned over in bed and sighed into his sheets relaxing even further into the bed. But then confusion spread across his face as his brain became more active and started taking in his surroundings. Where was he? He doesn't remember lying down in a bed. Why is he just in his boxers and not the Flash suit? The last thing he remembers is having a busy patrol as the Flash.

His eyes start to slowly flicker open as he gathers his bearings. It all suddenly comes back to him however; when he inhales the smell of his boyfriend's cologne on the sheets and this makes Barry suddenly remember the events of last night. He shoots up in bed and immediately recognises Len's room where they had spent a lot of time together for the past few months, even before they were in a relationship together Len's bedroom was their regular meeting place.

Barry slowly moved himself to the end of the bed feeling painless and well rested but also weak. He had used a lot of energy last night during his numerous fights and realised he needed to regain some more strength before he would be feeling like his usual self again. He pushed himself up and off the edge of the bed, but realised it was a mistake to do so too late. His legs were not yet strong enough and buckled underneath him, sending him to the floor.

"Wow, Scarlet. You've definitely filled your quota of being a damsel in distress for this week, haven't you?" Somehow without Barry even noticing, Len had entered the room and saved him from falling flat on his face on the floor. He had caught Barry with his strong arms around the speedster's waist and kept him upright. Sighing to himself, Barry rested his forehead on Len's shoulder and turned his face towards his boyfriend's.

"Thank you, for last night as well as this. How did you even find me anyway?"

Len lowered them both to sit on the edge of the bed but refused to relinquish his hold on Barry, keeping the speedster close to his chest in a warm embrace.

"I was making my way here from meeting Lisa at Jitters and heard the sounds of a fight going on in the alley. Sounded like someone was losing their cool so I thought I better step in." Len explained with his signature smirk. Barry just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Really? Puns?"

Len just shrugged still wearing his teasing smirk, knowing full well that his boyfriend secretly loved his puns. They were soon interrupted by Barry's growling stomach. The speedster groaned and made to leave the comfort of Len's arms but Len was having none of it, tightening his grip on the speedster and keeping him close.

"Ah, ah. No, Scarlet. You're gonna stay here and breakfast is coming to you for a change." Len deposited Barry on the bed beside him and got up, heading for the kitchen. A grin appeared on Barry's face.

"Breakfast in bed? How romantic, Captain Cold." He remarked cheekily, hoping to get a rise out of Len. But he was cool and collected as usual and continued his way out of the door throwing a last remark to Barry over his shoulder, determined to have the last word.

"Yes, you're very lucky aren't you? It's not even Valentine's Day, yet I'm still bringing out my big guns."

"Len!" Barry threw back round a laugh he couldn't hold off, his boyfriend was seriously committed to throwing in at least two puns into every conversation they have. All Barry could do was relax at the end of the bed waiting for his lover to come back to him bearing breakfast. He contemplated in those few spare moments he had alone, how lucky he was and how truly happy he was with the life he has right in this moment. He wouldn't change what he and Len had for anything.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! If anyone has any ideas on where this story should go please share, I've got a couple of ideas but their mainly just little fluffy scenes and not full on plots like I want.**


End file.
